The present invention relates generally to devices for aiming weapons and, more particularly, to a targeting system for a projectile launcher supported by a hand held support structure.
It is known to couple a projectile launcher to a rifle, thereby giving the user an integrated weapon that may selectively deliver two different types of projectiles. More particularly, the rifle discharges a projectile with a low arc trajectory (such as a bullet), while the projectile launcher discharges a projectile with a high arc trajectory (such as a grenade). Typically, a first targeting sight is provided for the rifle, and a separate second targeting sight is provided for the projectile launcher. As such, the user must switch between different sights for tracking a target when alternating between use of the rifle and the projectile launcher. Switching between sights in order to engage a target can often be a time consuming exercise. Further, targeting for the projectile launcher has conventionally been accomplished through the use of a leaf sight often requiring significant experience for efficient use thereof. As such, there has been an increased emphasis on improving the targeting systems on rifle mounted projectile launchers.